The Music of Magic
by Swimming Crackers
Summary: Join Edie as she is transferred to Hogwarts in the middle of her fifth year. Caught on both sides of the war, she's utterly lost. She doesn't know who to hate as she watches people close to her perish before her very eyes, see how just one person can effect all of time and history, and learn how someone who never valued love or music finds it saving her life.
1. Leave

It was finally Christmas, and I was literally jumping off the walls. I would normally have a hard time waking up, but I could never imagine such a thing on Christmas. I mean, one word. Presents. Seriously guys, the presents I get at Christmas have to last me the whole year, I go to boarding school. I don't get little Easter gifts, or you just did really well on a test gifts, so Christmas makes up for it all. I literally jumped down the stairs, and like the clumsy oaf I was, I effectively woke everyone in the house up so I didn't have to wait to open my presents. I'm suave, I know. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, normally I wore contacts, but I was to excited to put them in.

I tried sitting down, but the anticipation of getting presents was eating away at my already short patience. I got off the couch and walked into the kitchen, maybe some peppermint tea would do. I put the kettle on and got out mugs for everyone putting in their favorite tea bags and then the correct amount of sugar.

I smiled as I heard footsteps thud down the stairs I turned to older Sister, Grace. She glared at me, flipping her barbie blonde hair. She, unlike me, had the body. The big boobs, and perfect bum, she wasn't to tall, or to short. She was kind of ugly though, I mean if you really look at her face, her eyes are to small, and her nose is pretty big. She definitely took after mom's gran. They were like twins, I tried telling Grace that, but she got really mad at me. I guess she wouldn't ever see the resemblance.

"Couldn't you contain your childishness for one day?" Grace snorted.

"Couldn't you try to hold in your girlyness for one day?" My older brother Hunter asked as he walked by her, high fiveing me as he passed. He sat on the counter, and took the tea for me when the kettle started whistling.

"What did you both get mum and dad?" Grace asked, it was tradition that Grace would get our parents some lavish present, and we would imitate it. One year Grace got mum and dad a fancy grandfather clock, we got them some cheap muggle cat clock that said "Meow" every hour. Then she gave Mum a locket with her face in it, and dad a watch. We made Mum a necklace out of toe toffee wrappers and we turned a bottle cap into a watch. Every year Grace would try to put new charms on the present, but Hunter and I, _always_ managed to break into it, and this year was no exception. I was tittering with excitement for our parents to open up our presents.

After a few sour word passed between Hunter and Grace, or Mum and Dad finally decided to saunter out of their bedroom.

"Good Morning spawns!" My father sang out, and Hunter laughed. Grace rolled her eyes, and I was to busy jumping up and down to do anything else.

"PRESENT TIME!" I cried running to the main living room, the one that was for show, and for Christmas. The ceiling was high, just so that we could have monstrous Christmas trees, that took hours to set up. We always sang Christmas carols, which worked out well when it was just Mum and I, Hunter and Dad on the other hand sounded like dieing trolls. I'm not even kidding, the way they sang, you would think that they were some species that the Ministry put a cap on so that the community didn't die of migraines.

I stood in front of my designated pile, on the rug my father got when he helped some Egyptian kill a bunch of mummies when I was seven and we were on vacation. It probably isn't worth much, and Grace hates it, but I like it a lot. It has this smell that I have grown to associate with Christmas mornings and fun family events. The ones where Mom's family comes over and we laugh a lot, and eat waaay to much food.

I sat criss cross applesauce, anticipation scribbled all over my face as I greedily eyed the mound of presents that lay before me. Hunter sat next to me, his face mirroring mine, I could picture the new brooms and Quidditch equipment that would be in that pile. Christmas evening Quidditch would be very exciting as it was every year.

Mum and Dad sat on the couch next to Grace, all acting like mature adults. I found it disgustingly boring though. Grace went first, on mothers request, and you could tell she was happy to get all of her boring presents out of the way so she could open the one from her boyfriend.

Her first present was from our mum, it was a really fancy purple satin dress. I personally thought it was ugly but I guess it was designer and Grace spent the next 10 painfully long minutes blubbering and gushing about how amazing it was. The worst part of that ordeal was I wasn't aloud to open my present until Grace was done, I already knew which one I was going to open first. It looked oddly shaped and didn't have a recipient. The second Graces bum hit the couch, I lurched forward and snatched the present. I shredded the wrapping paper and looked at the suspicious box. I opened it up and stared in amazement at the record player, I turned to my parents, my eyes bright, did this mean my father accepted my love for muggle music?

His forced smile and my mothers worried expression told me otherwise. They stared at the muggle contraption before them, and I frowned looking at it. This had been one of the things I had _really _wanted for Christmas, but I hadn't even bothered to put it on my list. The only people who even knew I wanted it was Rose, my best friend, Hunter, and Mum. No one else knew, so who could've gotten me it? It hit me, Rose probably did. I didn't say anything since Mum and Dad wouldn't understand why it was so important, Rose was a half blood, and her parents were pretty poor as they owned the Magic Muggle Music Mart, and as awesome as the store was, it didn't get very many customers as most people here were prejudiced wankers and refused to step inside a muggle store. Rose must've saved a lot of money for this record player. I sighed in relief, finally feeling like buying her my twenty top records I discovered on my own wasn't to much.

"Honey, could you put this in the other room? I think I might want to talk to everyone about this later, maybe tomorrow." My father said, giving my mother, Hunter and I pointed looks. Immediately my Christmas mood was gone, it seemed that the one thing my family differentiated in was the one thing that would probably tear us all apart.

That was probably the least magical Christmas I have ever had. Everything in the house was forced, every smile, every laugh, every joke. It was all done to forget about the tiny box that was hidden, in a closet. To any onlooker it would seem to be like a piece of muggle junk, but to us it was so much more.

Hunter and I got the usual, Quidditch stuff, we both got the latest broom from our parents. New bats from our sister. New snitches, bludgers, quaffles and other equipment from close relatives. We got magazines from our distant cousins. It was the same as every year. My mother attempted to hide a present she had bought me, and though she had decieved Father and Grace, Hunter and I had counted presents, and we both knew I was missing one from mom.

Grace got Mum and Dad a fancy vase from Greece, and we got them a vase that had plastic fish that moved around vase on tracks, it played music too. No one laughed, and Grace didn't even throw a tantrum. It was too quiet when they thanked us by a nod of the head, not actually thankful for the piece of crap and to exhausted of pretending that they were happy. I guess I understood. A bit.

Hunter and I retreated to game room for the two hours we had before Mom's family came over and the party began, I wasn't looking forward to it, as the tension in our family was so thick you couldn't cut it with a _Lacero_ you would need a muggle machetti.

My brother and I pulled on our matching Christmas sweaters, they were red with white reindeer flying all over them, and the reindeer actually moved and lit up too, so it was a pretty nifty sweater, and I had to wear a white skirt, while Hunter got to sport some trousers. We awkwardly planned pranks in the game room, waiting for the commotion of the party to set most of them up, other wise it would be to suspicious, not that it wasn't assumed we would prank the place anyway, I mean we did it every year.

When we finished, and still had an awkward twenty minutes left, conversation began.

"What do you think Mum got you for Christmas?" Hunter asked.

"Obviously something muggle, Mum put the present there, if there wasn't the record player problem, I bet she would've relied on Dad not wanting to start an argument." I answered Hunter.

"Makes sense." Hunter commentated.

"Maybe it was a pair of Hiking boots, or a camera. Mum knows how much I wanted one of those." I told Hunter.

"I'm betting Hiking boots, a camera would've freaked Dad out as much as a record player. Mum could have just said that I needed a new pair of sturdy shoes and she couldn't find any ones in the wizarding world." Hunter told me, and I nodded in agreement. I really wanted hiking boots, Rose went hiking all the time, and I always got blisters in my terrible shoes.

"Well, that's great." I mumbled.

The Quidditch game was played in the snow, and Hunter and I both did terribly, and we weren't the only ones who noticed how distracted we were. No one said anything mean though, so I guess it wasn't to bad.

The party passed the same way, I had a couple of awkward dances, but the rest of Christmas passed by slowly, and it lacked the normal bliss it had. We never did any of our pranks. When it was finally about three in the morning people cleared out of our mansion, and I crept up to highest tower, where it was completely open to the Elements. Hunter and I had sleeping bags lined up and we had a few warming charm ready. We sometimes even made a fire and roasted marshmallows. Hunter had yet to arrive, probably shaking off the last girl, or he was sucked into helping intoxicated people out to their means of transportation, or sending them home on the night bus.

Thankfully Hunter was in his sleeping bag minutes later, snuggled right up next to me. I inhaled the crisp night air and looked at the night sky. It was a much needed comfort after the strange day.

"Are you mad at Dad?" Hunter asked me, breaking the silence.

"I dunno. Are you? Why?" I asked him.

"I just think he's being stupid and prejudiced, muggles are pretty cool." Hunter said.

"I agree, I don't understand him. At all. Or Grace." I added.

"How do you think Mom and Dad deal with it?" Hunter asked.

"I think that when they got married it wasn't such a big issue, and didn't matter much to them. Now, I think it's a bigger issue, and I think it started being a problem when they were raising us." I explained to Hunter truthfully.

"It's just so wrong." Hunter huffed. I nodded my head.

"Well, I think it's time to go make some s'mores!" Hunter cheered. I laughed and got up with him.

The next day when we woke up, the sun was high in the sky, and it was a bit warmer. I dreaded the family talk my father was planning on having, but the longer we waited the more angry my father would become. I loved my father, but muggle things was not a topic I ever liked to talk to him about. He taught me a lot of things, he taught me how to fly a broom, play Quidditch, play the violin and the cello, and he taught me all of my first spells. We normally got on much better than I did with my mum, as she was always trying to get me to dress up, and go to dances, or have boyfriends. It never really worked which always ended in huge arguments.

I gently shook Hunter awake, and he groaned, obviously remembering what we had to do today. We both got up, our appearances probably dismal, and would definitely give mum a heart attack, but we ran down the spiral staircase. It always took a while, but when we got to the bottom, we didn't hear very _welcoming_ noises.

"YOUR SO THICKHEADED! IF YOU WERE TO JUST OPEN YOUR EYES!" My mum screeched, her tone going more and more shrilly with each syllable.

"MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO NAIVE! THEY'RE LESSER THAN US! THEY DESERVE TO BE PLACED IN DUNGEON OR KILLED!" My father blundered back. When I walked into the room, I saw my father, as red as a tomato, his face angry. My mother looked more sad than angry, looking like someone close to her had died.

"You. Are. So. Stupid." My mother spat at him. The rage in my fathers eyes doubled, and he slapped her. The sound resonating through the now empty house. The rage dissipated through my father, and I could see my mother crumbling into a thousand pieces.

"Mum." Hunters was the first person to speak, and his voice was soft, and trembling. He walked over to her and supporter her, he then moved in front of her and stared him in the eye.

"Asshole." Was all my brother spat before leading mum away. I didn't leave.

"Thank you for stay-" My father began.

"No. I am not staying. You are wrong. In so many ways. Almost all Muggles are superior to you." I shot at him before turning on my heel and leaving the eerily quiet room. I thudded up the stairs, my face hard and cold. When I arrived at Hunter's room, he was packing, I sighed. We were leaving here, but where would we go?

"Hunter?" I asked and he turned to look at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, worry evident in my tone, I didn't want to leave Austria, I liked it here, the tall mountains and clean sky, I wouldn't trade it for a city in a million years.

"Right outside of London, with mum's relatives. I think we're staying there for a while until Mum get's things sorted." Hunter told me.

"We're still going to Durmstrang right?" I asked, knowing how much Mum detested the school.

"I think that I am, because I'm in my last year, but you still have three years left to go to another school." Hunter told me regretfully.

"Does that mean I am going to a school with a bunch of wussy's?!" I demanded.

"Excuse your language Edie." My mum said as she entered the room.

"You are going to the best school in all of Europe." My mum said as she entered the room. I groaned, best school my ass.

"At least I have one more year at Durmstrang." I mumbled.

"You actually don't." Hunter muttered.

"You will be attending Hogwarts when school returns after the new year." My mother told me. My eyes widened.

"No, No, No!" I cried.

"Would you like to stay with your father?" My mum coldly asked. The bitter words I had spat at him earlier flashed through my mind.

"No." I grumbled.

"Then go pack, use magic please to hurry it up, and meet me outside at the drive way in ten minutes." She told us, and I ran back to my room, packing my bags in a matter of seconds. I flew my trunk out the window and next to the driveway. I walked over to Graces room to see if she was ready to go.

"Grace?" I called as I knocked on the door. She violently threw the door open, Father standing behind her.

"No. I will not leave with you!" She cried, her voice screeching and so high, so that I winced. She slammed the door, and I sighed. Grace was being silly again, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I walked down the stairs and I stood in the driveway, Mum skillfully led a group of Pegasuses and their carriage out of the stables. I threw my trunk in the back and slid in, backward, because both Mum and Hunter get motion sick. I accioed a book from the library and watched as it flew through a window in Graces room, shattering it, and then it came, right into my hands. I smiled at Grace who stuck her head out of the window and glared at me.

Not more than two minutes later Hunter sat in the back with me, and Mum was calling a house elf to fly us to London, it would probably be an hour or two fly, but the Pegasuses were Mum's and she planned on keeping them I guess.


	2. Party

**A/N: I can't believe I am making one of these! Well, I would like to dedicate this chapter to the first person who read this fanfic... HPDramaQueen! My savior! Thank's a bunch, your comment really made my day! So I updated again! Yay!**

_2 Weeks Later_

The house my mother chose was large, but it didn't pale in comparison to our old house. There were three stories, the third a small attic, my place of dwelling. There weren't any towers, and there were only two living rooms, one dining room, and the kitchen was a family kitchen, not one where house elves would live. Despite the smallness, I liked the house more than fathers, it felt less like a manor and more like a house. It had warm colored walls and a worn stone exterior. The lawn was cared for but not excessively like at Dad's house. It looked like someone who genuinely enjoyed gardening (my mum) decided to work on the lawn, a nice green grass and a healthy apple tree boasted happiness.

Our back yard was big enough to practice Quidditch, so Hunter and I were set. We all adjusted pretty well. Mom had the garden she had always wanted, my brother and I were free to listen to as much muggle music as we wanted. It was all pretty good, none of us talked about Dad, or our old life, we just mulled on, living. But actually I guess, we did more than just "Live" we enjoyed it, everything moved at a small relaxed pace. We did what we wanted when we wanted, but we helped. For the first time in my life I had chores, and they were pretty annoying. Every time the weather was perfect, or you reached the climax of your book, a room had to be swept or groceries needed to be bought.

But as much as I enjoyed living in our new house, and our new life, the prospect of going to Hogwarts haunted me, and now it was time for me to go. Tonight was my last night, and my trunk was repacked, Hunter was packing, as he left two days after me. Every time I looked at the fancy trunk, that was an heirloom, I felt my heart drop. It was from Dad's side of the family, and every time I ran into it, or had to move it out of the center of my room, I was reminded of the time my father gave me the trunk, the month before I left Durmstrang for the first time. I had been so afraid, but I refused to let anyone know.

But instead of dwelling over the past, I decided to go entertain myself, there was something I had wanted to do the day we had our first meal, and Mum had offered our house elf to sit at the table. I ran down the steps and into the kitchen, where our house elf was making dinner. I sat on the counter and watched Erdis, who was whistling to himself.

"Miss!" Erdis exclaimed surprised as he turned around.

"Hello Erdis." I chirped happily.

"Hello miss." Erdis said his voice trembling. I had never paid much attention to the house elves at fathers house because we never went into the kitchen, but here were Erdis worked along side us, and lived in the small guest bedroom, it only made sense that I would want to be close to Erdis.

"Erdis, what's your favorite color?" I asked, Erdis turned around his eyes wide.

"Erdis d-does n-not know." Erdis said, fear overtaking his voice.

"Well do you like red?" I asked, curious as to why Erdis didn't have a favorite color

"No! Red is the color of blood!" He cried immediately.

"What about... Blue?" I asked Erdis.

"Yes, Erdis likes blue! Erdis loves blue!" Erdis exclaimed.

"So then your favorite color is blue, right Erdis?" I asked. Erdis beamed at me.

"Yes! Erdis's favorite color is blue!" Erdis smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"EDIE! Go pack your broom! I will not send it to you! And did you pack your dresses, because I don't see any in your trunk or in your closet!" My mum yelled down to me.

"No! I left them!" I yelled to my mother before waving goodbye to Erdis. I walked out across the backyard. I walked into the broom shed and picked up the broom I had gotten from Christmas. When I walked back from the shed I saw the huge wizarding fire works. I grabbed my broom and I mounted it, flying over to where the fireworks were coming from, I had no idea that we had wizarding neighbors.

I flew over and I stared at the rather large manor in front of me. There were lights flashing inside, and it seemed like the definition of a party. I could see clusters of people on the lawn, swaying because of alcohol, and admiring the fireworks. I walked up to the party, shrinking my broom and slipping it in my front pocket. I was about to go inside and see what was going on, when someone stopped me.

His obvious height should have been extremely intimidating, but I was tall too, and my wand was holstered to my stomach, happily sitting there, ready for use. He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, while his green eyes glared at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, evidently not drunk, but also incredibly irritated.

"I came to see what's going on, I am your neighbor you know." I told him, he looked me up and down.

"You don't go to Hogwarts, but you just rode over here on a broom. And you are to young to come to this party, and you're to young to perform magic." He told me. "Yet you just did both."

"Well, I'm from Austria, we can do magic whenever we want, and I reached drinking age." I told him.

"Yeah, well you're not in Austria, so why don't you just head home?" He asked rudely.

"Sorry didn't realize _England_ had a stupid magic law." I spat.

"Well you should've!" He yelled back.

"Where do you even go to school! Don't they teach you this?" The lad yelled again.

"Durmstrang." I growled out, hoping to deter him.

"Figures!" He snorted.

"Figures _what_?!" I demanded, by now a crowd had gathered around us, watching the whole ordeal.

"Figures that all they teach is how to _win_ at Durmstrang!" He thundered.

"Well at least we aren't _babies!_ And we actually learn how to fight, not how to _trim_ plants!" I hollered back, my face getting red.

"You just learn how to kill people not how to save people! You learn just as much as a _caveman_!" He yelled back.

"You wanna bet?!" I cried flippantly taking out my wand. He followed. I took a step forward, and we bowed. Three steps later I was firing a stunner. He narrowly dodged it, and sent an obscure spell at me, one that had no counter curse, _supposedly. _We had learned about this spell just two months ago.

I stood their smirking as it hit me. It did absolutely nothing, I fired a disarming curse at him while he gaped at my happiness. It was obvious to anyone who had done any research on the spell, it fed on fear, it did whatever you feared it to do, all you had to believe was going to do nothing. And it did nothing. I grinned at him, as I held his wand.

He held his hands up in surrender so I walked up and handed his wand. He gripped it tightly, and I flashed a smile at him, and decided to enter his house. Instead of getting drunk, I decided to look around, and evaluate what the hell was going on. I walked up what probably was a spotless well kept lawn, and walked in their fancy front door. The whole manor reminded me of my Dad's manor, except it had something his didn't. It had an essence of chaos. If you looked closely you could make out the discoloration of the wall paper, probably from cleaning writing off the wall. The third railing looked like it had been set on fire and the underside of the chair that some dude was lifting into the air had carvings of rabbits and dinosaurs on it. But that wasn't it, on the ceiling in the corner there was a smoke stain, probably from someone setting something aflame. I looked away from the house, but rather at the people inside of it.

I watched drunk teenagers stumble in the enclosed area yelling at each other, making out, or just laughing. The parties at Durmstrang had always been something I didn't care for, maybe after a Quidditch game they were alright since I stayed with my team, but otherwise they had never been my place of release. I was about to go find someone to talk to, when I felt a hand on my shoulder spinning me around. I looked as the person attempted to talk over the loud music, it wasn't working though. He motioned for us to go outside. I rolled my eyes, I was really hoping to observe how parties like this work. I followed him out of the house though and he led me to a forest, that was dense, but from what I had seen from my fly over here, not very large.

"Who are you?" He demanded the moment we got out of hearing range, letting my hand go.

"Edie Kunze" I offered my the hand he just dropped.

"Edie Kunze?" He asked thinking hard, he obviously knew me from somewhere.

"You're the new kid! You are the new 5th year coming from Durmstrang?!" He asked, his eyes wide.

"How do you know me?" I asked confused.

"I'm head boy, I have to miss the first half of my dinner, to lead you around the school!" He complained.

"Well that sucks for you." I told him uninterested.

"Well as a head boy, I instruct you to leave this party and to not do magic for the rest of break." He commanded.

"Bossing someone around already?" I heard a voice joke.

"Gideon." The head boy groaned, I turned to the approaching boy, who looked just like the head boy but with messy brown hair instead of blonde, the boy casually strode to stand right next to me. Leaning his arm around my shoulder, something all of the boys on the Quidditch team used to do. Oh, how I missed the Quidditch team, they were always so happy. I needed the happiness right now. I wonder if they were going to let Peter take my old spot, but him and Alfred hate each other so much, I'm not sure that will work. Plus Peter isn't much of a team player-

"Edie here, is going to Hogwarts. She will be in her fifth year." I snapped out of my thoughts, and I looked to the two brothers. They were definitely angered at each other.

"So do you like Quidditch?" Gideon asked, attempting to include me in the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm a beater." I told them proudly.

"Really? We have a really good Beater on my team, his name is Sirius Black and he-"

"Black?" I asked, recognizing the name as one of those that my mum told me to stay far far away from, they were muggle haters, the extremists, killing muggleborns was like their religion.

"Yeah, but he's cool. He left his family, he's like the white sheep, get it?" Gideon joked. I snorted.

"So what are you into besides Quidditch?" I asked, happy to have a friend before I get there.

"Besides Quidditch? Besides Quidditch there is nothing but death." Gideon said dramatically, placing his hand over his forehead. I laughed.

"Gideon, since you two hit off so nicely, why don't you bring her back home. She's underage, and she's our neighbor." The other dude commanded, wow, he was bossy.

"Fabian! But Quidditch is just starting, you know how much I love watching drunk people falling off their brooms!" Gideon wined.

"It's fine I don't need an escort to walk home, I have my broom." I told them.

"Bye!" I smiled waving, and turning around.

"Wait! Do you wanna watch Drunk People fall off brooms with me!? It's really fun!" Gideon exclaimed.

"What!? No! She's _underage!_" Fabian cried frustrated.

"Well, she's not gonna be drinking, she's just gonna watch! C'mon it's a great laugh! I did it when I was in my fifth year!" Gideon defended.

"It's fine, I still have to pack." I told them.

"Aw please c'mon?" Gideon begged, doing the best cute puppy expression, I have ever seen. I have never been extremely hormoney and girly, but this would make the worlds largest iceberg melt.

"Okay, then." I said smiling and I walked up to Gideon.

"Will we need to heal them?" I asked. Gideon laughed.

"Yeah, we will." We laughed, and walked off leaving Fabian all alone in the forest. He ran to catch up to us.

"Go home!" Fabian angrily yelled at me. I waved him off as I walked off into the sunset with Gideon... that actually sounded really awkward, I meant we were walking away, in a platonic way, like friends, walking towards an adventure full of laughs and fun!

It was obvious by the out-roar of laughter that we heard as we approached the backyard that we had missed the beginning of the drunk people trying to fly brooms. But as I looked at the person on the ground, I figured we had only missed the first fall. I whipped out my wand and healed the man in a matter of seconds, his wrist was broken and his tailbone was sprained, but I fixed both.

"I'll floo him home." A man said as he walked up to me.

"That's Amos Diggory, he's a Hufflepuff, and a seeker, but don't be fooled by how nice he seems, I think he's a Slytherin at heart." Gideon huffed as Amos lifted the still intoxicated man and walked him inside the house.

"Then why do you invite him to your party?" I asked.

"I don't invite anyone. They just come." Gideon said as he crossed his arm, and watched the next dude attempt to do multiple flips in the air, obviously getting dizzy. He attempted to land, smearing his face in the dirt. I cracked a smile at his clueless expression when he tried to stand.

Gideon burst out in full laughter, and I found that I joined in seconds later, not because of the man, but because of Gideon's contagious laughter. I noticed it had the same effect on others, and soon, the not so funny experience had us all doubling over.

The rest of the night passed in the same manor, except for twice. The first time came relatively early in the evening. They had started a Quidditch game, and someone hit themselves in the face with a bat, and then everyone was on the ground in an instant crying, they were laughing so hard.

The second time nearly killed me with fright. A young girl, only a year or so older than I passed out on her broom, and came plummeting to the ground, luckily her boyfriend caught her, healed her, and brought her to St. Mungo's immediately. It was about 10 minutes afterward that everyone seemed to find the clumsiness of the drunk people less funny. I was ready to leave, and I was not excited to go home, my mother had no idea I even left, and would probably murder me when I returned.

I turned to Gideon, he had another sip of some alcohol free beverage, that still looked sketchy.

"I'm gonna head home." I told Gideon.

"Do ya need me to walk you?" He asked sincerely.

"Nah, I'm fine, I got my broom. Have a nice evening!" I called mounting my broom, and pushing off the ground. In a normal fashion I flew home, the ride to short for my liking, as I was guaranteed a telling off. I walked into the house, and brushed off my clothes, maybe she would believe I just went for a fly?

I quietly tip toed up the stairs and slowly opened my door, hoping that it wouldn't creak. I stopped my breath caught in my throat as I looked at my mum, sitting on my bed. She looked broken.

"Edie?" She asked, her voice hoarse, but as she looked at my unharmed appearance, the broken look dissipated immediately, and a burning rage filled it. I gulped, this was so not good.

"Where. Have. You. Been." She seemed deathly calm at first, and I sighed, maybe this was a flash of luck?

"I was just going for a fly." I told her.

"A fly? You must've flown pretty far, Hunter looked for you _everywhere!_" She hysterically cried.

"Maybe he just missed me?" I said hopefully.

"What were you thinking!? This is a time of war! And you think you can just go flying in the dead of night without telling anyone!? We thought you were dead! Kidnapped, or sent back to live with your father! Do you understand how unsafe we are right now!? Do you really?!" She screamed at me. I shrunk back.

"I'm sorry." I said meekly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." She spat before getting off my bed and walking away, I rested my head in my hands. I had seriously just angered mum, and Hunter.

An hour later someone knocked on my door, I was in the middle of reading a herbology textbook, I was so screwed in Herbology, this was my first year taking it, and I only knew the dangerous herbs, the poisonus ones, the ones to stay away from. Not ones that turn you purple or make pygmy puffs, or Ice cream!

"Come in." I mumbled. Hunter stood in front of me, his lips purple, and his hair wind blown. I immediately felt a stab of guilt.

"Hunter I'm so sorry!" I cried running up to hug him. He hugged me back thankfully, squeezing the life out of me. I smiled in his arms feeling like a family once again, I felt safe and secure.

"You scared the fuck out of me." He muttured.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, I just did." I told him.

"I know, you do that all the time. Just, we're in a war Edie. You have to think every once in a while, I mean c'mon, is it that hard?" He asked me.

"I'll try. I promise." I said, resolving to at least attempt to think before I did. He finally let go, and I smiled at him.

"Thanks for looking out for me bro." I said smiling at him.

"Anything for you sis." He smiled as he walked out of my room. I looked disdainfully at the herbology book. I did understand a word of it. I shut the book and placed it on my bed stand. This time tomorrow I will be sleeping in a different bed, on the other side of the continent, and I found it awfully frightful.

I knew I was going to be good at Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. It was Runes, Herbology, Muggle studies, Divination, and Care of Magical creatures that I worried about. Very few people took those classes at Durmstrang, most of the time they barely filled a class.

It was normal, if not expected that you never knew anything outside of poisons, unless you were training to be a medic. Still, very few of us were, if you trained to be a medic, entrepreneur, Naturalist, or anything else of the matter, you went to Beauxbuxons. It was natural, a fact excepted by everyone.

But now I was facing a place where you decided what you wanted to be after you left school, not before it started. Whereas I have known my whole life that I was going to become some kind of Duelist, these people could become the next Minister of Magic, or a worker at an Ice Cream shop for all they know right now.

I fell asleep, wondering what it was like at Hogwarts, what everyone was like. Were they really babies, or did they face the same struggles we did? Did they have people who held their heads higher than others? Did they have groups? Would I find friends? Or would I be stuck with Gideon.


	3. Train

**A/N: Soooo! Hope you like the update **

"AHHHH!" I screamed when Hunter sat on top of me, waking me up from a restless night of sleep.

"Get up, we're leaving in an hour." Hunter instructed before walking out of the room. I ran into the shower, and used my favorite shampoo ever. I got it when we moved here since I forgot _all _of my toiletries, so we went shopping. You see, I hate shopping, but I love the prospect of having things. Therefore shopping sucked, it was the feeling when you got home and you had all of these new things that rocked.

My shampoo said it smelled like cherry blossoms, but really it smelled like watermelon Italian ice, and I loved it. I lathered my hair in it, taking my time. Relishing in the amazing sweet smells. Seriously, soon I would be in a cramped train station, so at least everyone around me would be able to enjoy the aroma of watermelon Italian Ice.

I dressed in a simple pair of jeans, hiking boots, and an overly large sweater that one could live in. Sometimes, I felt like pulling my arms inside, my knees inside, and burying my head on the top. I could fall asleep when I sit like that. I was about to walk out when I stopped at the mirror. My curly strawberry blonde hair was drying, and I looked like I always did, but that wasn't what stopped me. I had never cared about the way I looked before, it hadn't been high on my list, when I had dueling, Quidditch, and music. There wasn't enough time or energy left to try and accomplish anything with my face or hair. But now, I was starting over, no one had taken any interest in me before because I was a tomboy. Why date her when she can be your best friend? I dunno. But, I was starting over, I could become a girly girl... nah. No, actually I really couldn't. I snorted at my delusional moment.

It had been stupid of me, really. I could never be a girly girl, I watched Quidditch to yell at the player and pick up new techniques, not to gush over boys. I was foolish to think to change myself. I liked who I was, and I planned on staying that way. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, my stomach rumbling from the lack of food I had last night, and the fact that it was breakfast time already.

When I walked into the kitchen my hunger pains were intensified by a million, as the beautiful aromas of food filled my nose. I was really really hungry. I grabbed a plate of muffins and brought them to the table. I watched my Mum, as she turned around to look at me. She was obviously still mad at me. I sat at the table and ate a muffin with one bite.

"Manners." My mum's strict voice reprimanded. Hunter finally came down to sit across from me. He winked at me as he carefully cut his muffin into pieces and then ate each piece separately. I followed his motions, carefully eating my muffins too. The meal was quiet, the only sounds being the glasses after we place them back on the table. I was tired of the quiet when I stood up.

"I am going to bring my trunk down, and we can just floo there, right?" I asked my mother. She stiffly nodded. I grabbed my trunk and walked over to the fireplace, it looked quite nice and inviting, we registered it on the floo network the day we bought the house, but sadly, I was the first person to use it. I watched my mother put her dish in the sink and straighten up her dress, she obviously wanted to make a good impression. Hunter, on the other hand, really looked like he did not care. He had a t-shirt on and a pair of shorts, despite the 0 (Celsius, 32 degrees Fahrenheit!) degree weather. When we were all assembled I grabbed a handful of floo powder, and chucked it in the fire place.

"King's Cross Station, London, Platform 9 and 3/4" I stated clearly. I slid in, my trunk bumping and crashing along the way.

I climbed out of the fireplace, and dusted myself off. I ran a hand through my hair and giving everyone as much room as possible, but we were only in a closet so there wasn't much room to give. I was pressed against a wall, and my mother soon joined me. When my brother came out of the fireplace he ran right into the wall. I couldn't help but break out into laughter. When we slipped out of the closet and stood on the platform, I couldn't help but look around for Gideon, as he was the only person that I knew.

I saw him, hugging his mother goodbye, Fabian, standing next to them, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Bye Mum, I love you." I tell her, hugging her quickly.

"Remember what I said when we got here, do not under any circumstances talk to any blood purists, work hard in your studies, even if you never took the class before." She told me. I nodded.

"Bye Hunter." I said, this was weird, I never said goodbye to Hunter, I think the longest we've been apart was like a week. I had no idea how I was going to cope without Hunter. I hugged him really tightly.

"Write me every day." He asked.

"Only if you write me back." I promised. We hugged for a minute more before I waved goodbye for the last time until the summer.

"I love you!" I cried across the platform as I was about to enter the train. I jumped up the stairs, I was lifting my trunk with ease thanks to charm I had performed earlier. I hadn't got in trouble yet, so I figured that it wasn't that big of a deal.

I looked for Gideon. It was easy to find him, as he was sitting in the second compartment right of the door. I knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" I asked smiling, putting on my friend making face.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome, I just have to warn you, there's gonna be loads of people coming in and out of here." He explained.

"I'd love to meet more people. It's kind of sad that you're the only person I know." I told him. He laughed.

"You forgot my twin in looks, Fabian!" Gideon exclaimed.

"Oops." I said dryly.

We sat and discussed Quidditch until the train started, and believe me, it was passionate. I think I sent a tickling hex at him over seven times, and he only managed to block it 4 times. I blocked it all 9 times he sent it at me.

"Hello?" A boy stuck his head through the compartment door. He was big and buff, and looked like he could kill 3 people just by sitting on them.

"Edison!" Gideon cheered, his face brightening up, considerably. He walked over to the dude and hugged him, I thought it was amazing that Gideon could get his arm across Edison's whole torso!

"Edison, this is a new girl all the way from Durmstrang, she might me our new beater!" Gideon exclaimed

"Hello." I waved awkwardly. He offered his hand and I shook it firmly. Oh yeah, that's right I have a good handshake!

"Hello!" He said, and sat down in the compartment.

"So what year are you going into?" He asked smiling at me.

"5th year." I told him proudly.

"Cool, so what house do you want to be in?" he asked me. I hadn't even thought of the houses and now the prospect was overwhelming me.

"Erm, err... uh..." I said wracking my brain for the names of each house and their characteristics. We had a lesson about it once...

"Er... Gryffindor or... Slytherin." I said, vaguely remembering Gryffindors to be the brave and Slytherins to be... _charismatic?_

"GRYFFINDOR! I'm a Gryffindor!" Gideon said winking at me.

"Well what if I think that Gryffindors are losers?" I teased.

"Hey I like that girl!" I heard someone cry as they popped their heads into the compartment. I looked at her, she was medium height with large crazy black hair that twisted and curled behind her.

"Bellatrix _Lestrange"_ She purred, slowly saying her last name, letting it roll of her tongue.

"Edie Kunze." I extended my hand.

"Kunze?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Austrian." I explained.

"I know, I know. It's... just that I think I might recognize that name." She purred really slowly. I was beginning to dislike the girl, the way she sauntered about, her expressions, it was all off.

"I don't think you do." I stated my voice turning cold and hard, I got off the couch and stood to my full height.

"Oh, but I think, I just might." She chirped, clapping her hands together.

"I think you ought to leave." I icily drawled.

"Aww, but I don't wanna." She pouted, like a deranged animal.

"Well, I honestly think it would be in our best interest." I said, moving to open the door for her. I felt her arm shoot out, grabbing my wrist, while it reached for the handle. I gulped as I saw the very tip of a snake's tongue, a tattoo I would recognize from anywhere. I stared at the tattoo.

"I think everyone one knows the tail, the coward, who was in love. Real love, he would tell all of his friends. The kind of love that makes you giddy, just by looking at her. He fell hard, and then he realized it all, they were on two different sides. But she's too stubborn, to hard headed to ever except his side. _Star Crossed Lovers_. But, she was getting tired of it all, so he gave in. He tried to get away, to another country far from England." Her voice was hard and slippery, but that wasn't what frightened me. It was the likeliness of the words she had just said, and the words my father had told me not so long ago, about our family.

"But that wasn't even the worst part, because they came back for him. We do not let a member of our own go away so... _easily. _He promised his first born son, ever strong, to us. On a swear." She cackled away, and I gulped.

"That doesn't sound like me, I think you're mistaken." I quietly stated, my coldness gone.

"I guess I am." She spat out before twirling on her heel, and striding away. I glared hard at her retreating figure.

"Don't mind her, everyone knows she's loony." Gideon reassured. I sat back down on the bench.

"Yeah, I don't even know, just the way she told the story, it gave me the chills. She would be a great actor, as long as she got all of the creepy parts." I joked around with Gideon. The compartment door slid open again.

"Can anyone tell me why my bitch of a cousin was just here?" A black haired boy asked, his long hair swayed as he asked, his gray eyes sparkling.

"She just wanted to freak out my new friend, Edie." Gideon said gesturing to me, I waved.

"Yeah, well she's barking mad, so I wouldn't worry about her." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"I actually just told Edie that, hey did you know Edie transferred here from Durmstrang, she's in her fifth year! And she can play beater!" Gideon exclaimed.

"Really? That's awesome!" Sirius exclaimed turning to me, but before he did the door slid open.

"Gideon. Do I have to remind you that you're are prefect? We have a meeting, c'mon, let's go!" Fabian appeared behind Sirius. Gideon rolled his eyes at his older brothers up-tightness.

"Sirius take care of he will you? I don't think Bellatrix particularly likes her." Gideon said before getting up and following Fabian down the hall.

"I can take care of myself." I grumbled crossly. I could probably duel twice as well as whatever bumbling idiot was supposed to "Take care of me". I crossed my arms and leaned back into the chair. After an awkward moment of complete silence Sirius broke it off.

"Can we go to my compartment? I have friends there, you can meet them if you'd like." He offered.

"I'm fine you can go. I have a book to read." I said holding up a book on obscure spells. Ones made for the sole purpose of making them impossible to deflect.

"Well I am not leaving you here for Bellatrix, and I don't want to waste my train ride watching you read, so c'mon." He said. I shook my head.

"I didn't ask for my own personal body guard and I don't need one, so you can go off and have fun with your friends, I don't need you here." I told him flipping to where I had left off.

"Fine, give me a minute." He groaned. He stepped out of the compartment for a minute before stepping back in. He situated himself sitting opposite of me.

"So, what is your favorite color?" He asked me, obviously bored.

"Periwinkle blue." I told him, flipping the page, I got to a flaming spell.

"Mines blood red." He told me, and I immediately thought back to Erdis and I's conversation in the kitchen.

"You won't." I told him, as I continued to read the book, I cringed when I read about the stench, I didn't really fancy the smell of burning flesh, I wrinkled my nose before turning the page.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked obviously irritated. I took a breath and shut the book, this was going to take focus to try and explain this to a Neanderthal like him.

"What I mean, is that if you ever actually go to war, red will not be your favorite color. You think it makes you sound brave and cool, but really it just makes you sound naïve. A good man never desires war." I told him.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"Maybe if you weren't so thick, you would learn something." I told him.

"Sirius!" I turned to the door as I watched three boys enter the compartment. The first one had short, but messy black hair and glasses, the next had neat dirty blonde hair, and the last was short and looked utterly out of place, his greasy blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"Hey guys, meet Edie, the world's most irritating, stubborn, know-it-all, Hogwarts will ever meet." Sirius grumbled.

"Well, I'm Remus." The light brunette offered his hand. I shook it, rising out of my seat so I didn't feel so utterly short. The only person I was taller than was the small blonde, and it seemed awfully wrong.

"James." He too offered his hand and I shook it, his glasses fell down on his nose, and his hair got in his eyes, but he made no effort to fix it.

"I'm Peter." The short one squeaked. I nodded, acknowledging him.

"Well, I'm just gonna read my book." I told them sitting back down. I picked the book up from the seat next to me and resumed, beginning to learn all about a spell that rapidly grew the closest plant and gave it murdering instincts, often strangling your victim. The best part was it could be altered to make the victim knock out instead.

I soon learned how few people could fit in these compartments, despite the advertised number of 6, 5 of us were honestly squished. My knee was pressed against Sirius's knee, even though he was on the opposite side of me. My whole upper leg was pressed against Remus's and I was shoulder to shoulder with James.

Soon the conversation carried onto the topic of me. And I honestly was mad, I was just at the part where they explained how important the wand motion was, because if you didn't have it down, it could easily kill the nearest person, not the intended target.

"So, I heard you play Beater right?" James asked, going on full Quidditch mode.

"Yeah, since my first year at Durmstrang." I told them.

"Your first year?" James asked surprised.

"Yeah, the last first year Quidditch player was about a decade ago." I told them. The nodded.

"So how does Quidditch work over there? You don't have houses right?" Remus asked.

"No, we don't. Right now we have six teams, their self run and organized. They differ each year, but normally the captain will be captian unless kicked of the team, until their seventh year, when the captain will hand the team down to the next suitable captain." I explained.

"Was your team nice?" James asked.

"Yeah, but I was the only girl. It was still a lot of fun, even though our captain is crazy. He makes us run laps and do push ups, it was terrible. And not to mention the weather that we do practice in, he always takes up the cancel days from other teams. So sometimes we would have practice three times in one day, once in the morning while it was pouring rain, one in the afternoon while it was thundering, and another late at night while it was snowing." I explained.

"That's sounds tough." Sirius commentated.

"It was always worth it." I said, remembering all of the great times my team used to have.

"We all sat together at a table, and it was always so loud and boisterous, sometimes we were compared to animals. But it was always fun, and happy." I told them. I really missed my team, I hadn't realized how close I had gotten to them. To bad I would never get to see Captains reaction for the footie pajamas I got him, it had little snitches flying around them.

"You sound like you miss them." Remus said.

"I do. A lot." I sighed.


	4. Sort

**A/N: I appreciate anyone who makes me a comment! A lot! It let's me know what I should and shouldn't be doing! I love any comment, even if it's just letting me know if I am making a grammar error! Seriously! Just knowing that people care enough to write a comment makes me smile!**

The train lurched to a stop and I stood up stretching. The past two hours had been spent with the 4 boys and I was ready to leave the train. They were great company and all, but I was tired of being in the train, and all they talked about was beating the Slytherins. I had changed into the Hogwarts uniform twenty minutes ago and couldn't help but hate how blank it looked compared to the other's, I had no colors, just black.

We all filed out of the train quickly, and we all headed towards some carriages led by creepy black horses.

"EDIE KUNZE!" I turned to the voice and found myself staring right at annoyed face of Fabian.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We have to report to the headmasters office." He told me. I followed him into a carriage that moved considerably faster than the other ones, and when we reached the castle, he rushed me up the stairs and into the headmasters office. He pushed the door open, and my eyese widened at all of the nick nacks in his office.

I was immediately drawn to a windmill looking thing that had a rock the plunked into some water but then was pulled out.

"It's said that Cleopatra herself had this in her study." I marveled at the trinket. I moved on to the phoenix.

"It's beautiful..." I muttered, stroking it softly on its back.

"Hello Miss Kunze." I spun around in my spot gracefully to see Dumbledore. I stood unsure in front of him, I knew to many things about him, good and bad, to know what to do.

"It's nice to meet you." I finally spilled out after staring at him for a while.

"Likewise." He chuckled.

"As much as I wish I could talk to you some more, I fear we must get a move on with this introduction. I am required to tell you the rules, seeing as you broke quite a few of them over christmas break. First one, no preforming magic outside of school" He told me. He droaned on, quickly listing more and more rules, many of them I already planned to disobey, or bend. Did he really expect me to leave the restricted section alone? Many people have told me all about Hogwarts extensive restricted section, and I didn't plan on passing it up for the world.

"I believe it is sorting time." Dumbledore announced after he finished the rules, I perked up and watched him remover a hat from his shelf. He carried the hat down and placed it upon my head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, startling me. I jumped up, and the hat fell off.

"Sorry." I muttered picking up the hat. I handed it to Dumbledore.

"Well, then it is time to feast." Dumbledore smiled. I nodded. We all followed Dumbledore's swooping and graceful movements out of his office, I shot one last fleeting look around the room. I could spend hours in this room.

We walked pretty fast. I looked around the castle, my nerves for the sorting gone, and now the curiosity eating away at me. I couldn't help notice the lack of color in some halls, the floors, walls, ceilings, everything was gray. Sometimes there would be a mural somewhere, but besides that it was awfully colorless. Our steps echoed throughout the large corridor. When we entered the main hall, it grew silent. I looked down at my red robes and smiled, I was with Gideon! I looked for him, he had one seat open to the left of him. Perfect. I was about to walk over to him, but Dumbledore placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello, everyone please meet our new addition to this school, Edie Kunze." Dumbledore announced to the whole school.

"Hello." I awkwardly said, before walking back down to a seat. Fabian sat far away from his brother next to some other people at the other end of the bench, towards the teachers. I walked over to Gideon.

"Edie! Great job getting Gryffindor!" Gideon laughed. I smiled.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I asked gesturing to the seat.

"No, I saved the seat for you." Gideon laughed. I sat down and filled my plate.

"So, you gave Sirius quite the fright, you didn't tell him that you were leaving!" Gideon exclaimed.

"Well, it wasn't like I slipped away, Fabian came blundering over hollering my name. Sirius must've been deaf to miss that." I explained.

"Sirius is pretty deaf." Gideon laughed.

"Oh! Introductions! I'm so rude!" Gideon exclaimed.

"Everyone this is Edie, she came to the end of Christmas party, and watched the drunk people fly around with me. She just moved from Austria and is my neighbor. She used to go to Durmstrang. She is a beater too!" Gideon introduced.

"This is Edison, you met the dude on the train, and this is Gregory, our seeker." I remembered Edison, he was the huge dude Gideon managed to hug, and then Gregory. He was pretty hot, with a surfer dude look that was pretty much non existent here at Hogwarts.

"This is Oliver, and that is Jenson." Gideon pointed. Oliver was a tall and skinny boy, with dirt already on his face and in his hair, he had bright red hair and pale skin. Jenson had black hair and coffee colored skin, his eyes were big and brown, like warm chocolate. He seemed like the kind of guy you just wanted to hug. Like a warm fire on a cold winter night, complete with hot chocolate and marshmallows.

"Hi." Jenson smiled. There were people around us who Gideon didn't include, but joined in throughout the dinner, making everyone laugh.

"So, was Austria nice?" Jenson asked me.

"Yeah, it was beautiful, crystal blue lakes, towering mountains, and big green grassy hills." I told him.

"Yeah, I went to Switzerland once for vacation. It was really nice." Jenson said.

"Yeah, it is." I mumbled.

"So where are you from?" I asked attempting to keep up the conversation.

"London, England, muggleborn actually." He said, a bright smile on his face.

I soon learned that Jenson had 3 younger sisters, none of whom were showing any magical talent. They all were sweet and he loved talking about them, he would tell me stories that were so funny. He had this light in his eye when he talked about them, like he loved them so much, that he would do the world for them.

I enjoyed talking to Jenson, and I did most of the meal, but every once in a while Gideon or someone else would pop in, and make a joke, or ask me what Durmstrang was like. I decided that I liked the feeling of the rectangular tables instead of round. At round tables, you could only fit so many people, and you couldn't really talk to someone who was at another table. But at the Gryffindor table, one could yell to another person who was about 6 people down. It happened a lot, making our table the loudest by a long shot.

When we were dismissed I got up with Jenson. The rush to leave the main hall and get to the dorms, most likely to collapse because of a food coma. I was one of them too, because as much as Jenson and I talked, I still ate enough for two people, and I wasn't the only one, every other Gryffindor was attempting to walk up the stairs with the additional 12 pounds of our past meal.

By the end of the first staircase I was huffing and puffing. Jenson looked even worse, his dark skin had somehow managed to turn red. We climbed to the Gryffindor tower, when Jenson looked to me.

"This is where we part, you get to go up to the left, with all the girls, and I am to the right!" He sighed. I hugged him, probably surprising him. Thankfully he hugged back, and I inhaled his yummy scent. Wow, weird thoughts there. I pulled away, and waved goodbye. I ran up the stairs excited to meet my room mate. I realized that there were lables. I would be with the 5th years. I pushed the door open to reveal 4 girls getting ready for bed.

"Hello." I stood awkwardly at the door, watching them all talk and laugh. All for girls turned to me, their eyes widening.

"Hi! I'm Lily." A girl with calm red hair, that looked really soft, chirped out.

"I'm Emmeline." The next girl introduced herself, her long brown hair cascading down her back.

"I'm Marlene." Her smile was incredibly wide, and welcoming, pushing her freckled cheeks up, into her large blue eyes. Her golden hair swept up in a messy ponytail.

"Elizabeth." The last girl was by herself. Her nose was upturned as she introduced herself and she made no effort to talk to the other girls. Lily bounded up and hugged me.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She cried, joy and excitement filling up her voice. I meekly nodded. She was almost squealing with excitement.

"Lily, gosh you come off like a pushover sometimes." Emmeline sighed.

"But anyway, your bed's next to the window." Emmeline directed me to a large red and gold bed that was right next to a huge window with a beautiful view of a dark murky lake.

"It's beautiful." I murmured before unpacking my things.

The dynamic of our dorm became transparent to me in only a few minutes. Elizabeth would leave her bed the minute she was finished doing what ever it was she did. Emmeline would experiment with crazy potions, stinking up our room before we were there for an hour. Lily would study the text books while Marlene gushed about cute boys and read fashion magazines. Emmeline would comment every once in a while, making Marlene or Lily roll their eyes.

I originally ignored all of them but after I finished my only Quidditch magazine and finished the Herbology book, I was growing increasingly bored. I walked over to Emmeline. I watched her scrunch up her nose as she smelled some grewsweed before placing it in the cauldron. She reached for some hemswood.

"No! Emmeline!" I cried running over and yanking the root out of her hand before she could place it in the cauldron.

"Grewseed and Hemswood will make our room smokey and smell like barf for months." I breathed out in relief that I stopped her in time.

"Oops." she smiled sheepishly, I could hear Lily snort in the background.

"Here what do you want to do?" I asked Emmeline.

It turns out that Emmeline was trying to make a potion that would turn people into smurfs (she showed me a picture) and she had been trying to make it so that a hat would grow out of their heads. We worked together late into the night, long after Lily and Marlene fell asleep trying to get it down, finally after midnight, and two explosions later, we had a pretty good looking potion.

"I think this is it." I yawned looking at the clear, tasteless, and smelless potion.

"Thanks so much." She yawned after scribbling the last direction down in her book and placing the cualdron with a duck tape note with the potions name on her shelf. I walked over to my bed, relieved that the day was over and curled up. I was exhausted.

I woke up to Lily yelling like a madwomen for us to all wake up. She shook me out of bed so that I fell on the cold hard floor.

"C'mon! Get up!" She cried. I yawned. I got off the floor and stretched, feeling the warmth of sleep slowly slip away from me.

"Your next up for the shower!" Lily told me as she looked at my disgruntled appearance. My hair was in all places since I tossed and turned while I slept, and getting exploded at didn't help either. I was pretty sure I looked pretty ghostly from my lack of sleep and all of the potions I was exposed to over the night. Luckily it was nothing a quick shower and some warm clothes couldn't take care of.

When a fresh Emmeline came out of the bathroom, I stepped in, stripping my clothes off and hopping in the shower, the warmth of the water waking me up. I smiled as the italian ice scented shampoo swirled around the shower. When I stepped out, I wrapped my hair in a towel and got dressed quickly in the uniform. I let my wet strawberry blonde hair hang loose. As I looked into the shadow, the words Bellatrix said hit me.

"_But that wasn't even the worst part, because they came back for him. We do not let a member of our own go away so... easily. He promised his first born son, ever strong, to us. On a swear." _A wizard swear... my father would die if he didn't give them Hunter. I felt sick. I ran out of the shower with my blouse half buttoned, my skirt crooked, and one sock on.

"Do you know where the owlery is?" I asked.

"Erm yeah, but you might want to change before you go there, so that... you know." Lily awkwardly said. I looked down at my apearence. I looked like I had just done the dirty, with my hair a mess and my clothes half on and half off. I'm sure my room mates already though I was crazy, but I didn't need other people getting suspicious. I was getting overwhelmed and forgetting everything I had learned about how to stay incognito.

"Sorry, I just realized that I must have left my locket somewhere, and I am hoping it's at home." I lied to them smoothly.

"Oh, maybe if you left it on the train Prof. McGonnagal might have it." Emmeline said trying to be helpful. I couldn't help but notice that Elizabeth was missing. I finished getting dressed and pulled a hat and mittens on before turning to Lily.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, you might want to right your letter before you get there though." Lily told me.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little off today." I lied, I was way off, I couldn't believe I had managed to forget about what she had said all night long. I took out my quill and elegantly scribbled a note in German to my brother.

_Lieber Jäger,_

Ich habe ein paar wirklich schlechte Nachrichten. Sie wissen, wie Vater ein Purist war? Ja gut er nicht aussteigen so leicht, wie wir dachten. Nach hier jemand, versprach er seinen ersten Sohn geboren, ihre Ursache. Er fluchte auf sie. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, wie schlimm das ist, oder ob ich bekommen habe ohne Grund besorgt.

Liebe,  
Edie

(Or, for all you non German speakers, (myself included, I speak such little german... I should probably send this to my cousin. I'm sure she'd get as much of a kick out of it as she does the word Dwarf)

_Dear Hunter,_

_I have some really bad news. You know how father was a purist? Yeah well he didn't get off as easily as we thought. According to someone here, he promised his first born son to their cause. He sweared on it. I'm not so sure how bad this is, or if I'm getting worried for no reason. _

_Love,_

_Edie)_

I slipped the letter into an envelope and stamped it shut.

"I finished, are you ready to go?" I asked Lily.

"Yeah, but we have to hurry because I don't want to miss breakfast." She told me.

Turns out their owlery is way farther out than ours. I was regretting the fact that I only wrote one letter because it would mean that I would have to walk here again later in the week so that I could write Rose and my Mum.

We made it to breakfast with time to spare thankfully, as it turns out that Lily is a worry wart. I went to go sit with Jenson, and thankfully, like me he was just getting downstairs, but unlike me, he looked like he had gone through hell and back. His hair was all up in different directions, he had an orange gooey substance dripping down his shirt, and his face had a slash that was bleeding.

"Did a mammoth just attack you?" I asked recognizing the saliva from a potions expeirement we did one day.

"Erm... no." He muttered.

"Then why do you-"

"I got pranked." He was blushing and everyone was looking at him.

"By who?" I asked feeling anger bubble up in my stomach, either he was a great actor, or he didn't plan on recoiling in the least.

"The Maruaders, who else?" He groaned.

"Here, I'll fix you up." I said reaching out for my wand.

"No! Wait! It'll just get worse." He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not stupid, this kind of thing happened all the time at Durmstrang." I said rolling my eyes. I took out my wand and cleaned him off, all of the goop and stuff levitating right above his head.

"Now tell me, who are the Marauders?" I asked smiling deviously. By now most of the hall's attention was on us, because not only was Jenson now free of whatever it was on him, but now I had it levitating above his head ready for assualt.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." Jenson said, finally getting into the excitement. I grinned wildly, my mouth stretching from ear to ear. I focused most of my acute energy on the spell, it would be quite hard, and something I had only managed successfully one or two times. I smiled as the goop formed gingerbread men shapes and danced down until they were all right on top of the marauders heads. I wished I could look at their expressions but I needed to focus on the Gingerbread men. They neatly stood on each others shoulders, until I released the spell, and then they all went back to goop and covered the Marauders. I smiled at my success and sat down for breakfast. Now, Eggs or Pancakes. Hot Cocoa or Tea?

I took a big bite of the pancakes I had piled up on my plates. I couldn't help but notice that everyone was either staring at me or the marauders. I looked over to the marauders, and they continued eating their breakfast covered in goop. They chatted away as if it did not effect them. Prof. McGonnagal came down and I held my breath, did teachers here care if you pranked other students? Did they know it was me? When the professor handed out time tables, I relaxed.

When I got mine, I looked at it, I had a double period of potions first. I smiled, I loved potions, and if I could sit next to Emmeline it would be a million times better. _  
_


	5. Class

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm kinda updating at random, whenever I get the chance so I hope you enjoy how much I've been updating lately! (this weekend will be tough with my swim meet, so I hope that I can update at least twice!)**

When I finished my breakfast I looked for Emmeline. She was sitting next to Lily and Marlene. I got up and walked over to them, they were sitting next to the Maruaders, but completely ignoring them.

"Hello!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"Here wanna sit? We're gonna go in just a second." Lily said smiling sweetly, she moved over so that I would be squished in between her and Sirius who was sitting next to her.

"I would love to." I said smiling. I sat down and couldn't help but notice the fact that my leg was pressed up against Sirius's, and yet neither of us said a thing.

The potions room was nothing like the room at Durmstrang, it was less cool. The room at Durmstrang had glass cabinets that displayed all the coolest and rare specimens, and it seemed a million times less welcoming, which was surprising since nothing at Durmstrang was welcoming, and almost everything at Hogwarts screamed "HEY COME SEE WHAT'S IN HERE!" The Hogwarts potion room was dark and damp, the cabinets were wood and everything else was stone and cold. There was no state of the art equipment or anything really on display.

The teacher was short and squat, he was smiling jollily and looked way different the professors at Durmstrang, he was not fit, and definitely not cruel looking. He looked like he held little authority and the students laughed and talked in his class, but he didn't say anything.

I sat down and Emmeline sat next to me, in front of me Lily and Marlene sat, laughing over something in the text book.

"So, what do you guys do anyway?" I asked looking around the classroom.

"Just the boring stuff, nothing we create ourselves, we're just working with the textbook." Emmeline stated bored, and I remembered some of the stuff at the stuff we did out of our Durmstrang textbook, it was in the extreme challenge section and I got a headache from even looking at some of the potions now.

"Well is it hard?" I ask, Emmeline snorted.

"This? Hard? No, no!" She exclaimed laughing.

"Hey, textbooks can be really really hard. I'll show you the challenge section of the Durmstrang textbook, it will make your head swirl." I told her smiling, turns out packing that textbook was actually smart.

"Attention, Attention class. Attendance." The professor called, and everyone quieted down, relatively. It lacked the deathly silence we gave at Durmstrang. He went through the names, smiling at certain students, and asking them how their family fared. He was a smoozer so when he came to me, I made sure to ruin any questions he asked me.

"Edie Kunze, our new student from Austria, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled laying back in my chair and smirking, an over confident facade sliding over my expression.

"So, are you perhaps related to Peter Kunze?" He asked, even after hearing my fathers name, I didn't even falter, despite my surprise. I was proud of how good I came at deceiving.

"I wouldn't know." I grinned wildly, probably going a bit overboard.

"Harriett Kunze?" He asked, my mothers name.

"Hmmm... I think so..." I trailed off.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Grace Mesker? How's grandma? Is she still at St. Mungo's?"

The professor was one of the most smooziest people I ever met. I already began to hate him with all of my guts. It's no wonder Hogwarts produces a whole bunch of prissys. When they have teachers like these it would be hard not to have such prissys.

"Holy crap. Is that true?" Emmeline asked in a rushed whisper. I laughed quietly.

"No, of course not. I lived with my parents for the past 15 years, I know who they are." I laughed.

"Oh." She whispered blushing.

"It's fine, I just don't like the professor." I said.

"Oh. I like him, he's just kind of a kiss up, once you get passed it, he's a pretty good teacher." She told me. I shrugged.

Two hours later I was staring at our potion. It was perfect, but that wasn't the problem, we had finished way before anyone else, and now I was incredibly bored. Emmeline went to go help the other people in our class. I looked at the potions in the textbook, this was the same level textbook I used last year, and there were no challenge potions. I looked around the room for something fun, but there were no cabinet labels. I still had an hour left of the double period, and this room wasn't going to stay intact for another hour full of my boredom. I slid out of the chair and decided to check out what was in all of the cupboards. I opened the one closest to me. It had the basic potions, ones used for first years. I watched professor Slughorn as I opened up the next cabinet.

"What are you looking for?" I spun around my wand pressed in the person's neck before I even saw who it was. It was Sirius Black, the boy I shared a compartment with on the train, and who I pranked two hours ago at breakfast.

"Why would I tell you?" I asked suspicously.

"Because I can tell you where it is." He told me raising an eyebrow at my stupidity.

"Why would you?" I asked him taking a step back, I didn't need to get closer to him than necessary.

"Maybe I want to try being nice." He told me matter of factly.

"Yeah, can you imagine it? Sirius being kind." Emmeline snorted coming up behind me, linking arms with me.

"You should just go burry your head in some book nerd." Sirius growled annoyed.

"You just validated my point." She stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"How do you know Padfoot wasn't trying it for a first time?" James popped up behind Sirius, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, and you just ruined it, I am never going to be nice ever again." Sirius sighed, obviously being sarcastic.

"Well, I'm sure the world will miss it dearly." I shot back, getting annoyed.

"C'mon Prof. Sluggy is gonna come over soon, and I would like to stay on his good side." Emmeline said pulling us back to our desk.

"What did you want so bad anyway?" she asked.

"I was looking for a textbook to read or something." I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sometimes it seems like you look for trouble." She muttered.

"But, I'll give you a seventh year potion book, I have one in my bag. Prof. Slughorn told me to get it for this years advanced potion club." She told me pulling the book out of her bag.

"Thanks." I told her opening up the book and reading over the potions. Most of the potions were hard, but not hard enough to interest me for an hour. I finally came to one that was towards the end. It looked impossible to do, especially in an hour as it was one of the shorter ones in the section that was for 4 hours. It had normal ingredients but had a list of instructions so long that it took up 4 pages, double sided. I walked up to the supply closet, and I balanced all of the potions on a tray, along with the book as I walked back to the desk. I began the potion, the instructions demanding, even in the beginning of the instructions. I continued to stir and pour, having only a minute to dice 4 boiled dragon belly scales. I had quick fast motions that looked were rushed and ungraceful. Instead of boiling it into the point of evaporation, (which would take an hour aprox.) and then cool it back into a liquid, (another hour) I ran up to get some fire grass, and ice nuts. I grabbed them from the back of the cabinet. I was walking back to my desk.

"Edie." Sirius said stepping right in my way.

"What?" I demanded, I had about a minute before the potion got to cold, and then the moonshroom would probably expand in the heat, and my cauldron would dissolve and the potion would disperse immediately, exploding.

"What's your problem? I'm just trying to be a kind person!" He exclaimed throwing his hands into the air. He was talking painfully slow, drawing out each syllable as if to taunt me.

"Yeah, well I don't have time for lies." I spat side stepping him, but he caught my arm.

"Look, I have a potion to complete." I told him, my voice raising.

"Yeah, I think this is a bit more important that a potion." He said.

"Well my potion is about to-" I looked my eyes wide at the cauldron that was slowly getting shrinking, the first sign that it was getting to cold, the grokes were shrinking...

"BOMBS AWAY!" I cried diving in between Sirius's arms and launching myself to my cauldron. I chucked my fire grass into the cauldron, the potion calmly rising, but my body continued moving forwards. I instinctively covered my head as I hit Lily and Marlenes desk. Their empty cauldron tumbling onto the floor. The table hit right above my hip, and then I slid over it, hitting my but on the floor.

"EDIE!" Lily cried getting out of her chair and running over to me.

"oh Merlin, are you all right?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I said, in between clenched teeth.

"I think you should go to the infirmary." Emmeline told me looking at my hip which was exposed since my shirt rode up, and my hip was already turning an awful purple.

"I'm fine." I said again stubbornly getting up.

"Ms. Kunze!" Prof. Slughorn yelled.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"This is your very first class and you already broke a cauldron and a table. A whole week of detention, you're lucky that I'm not giving you more." He yelled at me. I repaired the table and the cauldron with a flick of my wand.

"Sorry Lily, Marlene." I said and walked back to my potion. I waited only a minute before the cauldron was empty. I put the ice nuts in, and the potion came like a water fall out of thin air pouring into the cauldron, it caught the attention of the many students who were not done yet, and professor Slughorn. I ignored the glances, as I added the last couple of ingredients, the period was coming to an end.

"Time to clean up!" Professor Slughorn called, his eyes still not leaving my potion. I continued the last few steps. It was a minute before the period was over that I finished. I took all of the vials in my bag, which wasn't nearly as much as there was in the cauldron. I filled all seven of them up.

"Do you need any Mensintrusor?" I asked Emmeline, Marlene and Lily.

"I would love some!" Emmeline sang taking out 3 vials and filling them.

"It looks like some pretty cool decoration." Marlene said looking at the blue and green ombre, sparkly potion, and took 2 vials.

"You made Mensintrusor! That's illegal to use!" Lily cried.

"So? I'm not gonna use it!" I laughed, totally lying.

"You're probably never going to get the offer again, this kind of potion is hard to make and people making it aren't going to sell it." I told her truthfully.

"Fine." She huffed, taking two vials, there was still quite a bit left, and Professor Slughorn was drooling like a dragon over there, watching me hand out some of the potion.

"You know, I was over reacting when I gave you detention this week. You don't have any more detention." He said as he came over to me.

"Wow, thankyou so much." I said grinning.

"That's a pretty nice brew of Mensintrusor." He said.

"Would you like some?" I asked smiling sweetly.

"I would love some." He said grinning like a child.

"You can have the rest." I told him as I used magic to clean up my mess.

"Class Dismissed!" Professor Slughorn called. All of the students quickly filed out of the room towards lunch. I walked next to Emmeline who was speed walking, who was starving, but every step hurt thanks to my gracious fall, and now that there wasn't anything to distract me from the pain.

"Hey you okay? I think that the table did a bit more damage than you think." Emmeline said.

"No. I'm fine." I declared.

"You're walking funny." She said raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'm not." I stubbornly stated.

"Yeah. You are." Lily said as she walked up to us.

"Hey, just let me check it out." Emmeline said.

"No." I stated crossing my arms defensively.

"If it was really all right you would let me check it out." Emmeline stated.

"It's bleeding through your shirt." Lily said, her eyes widening.

"If you don't let me-" Emmeline began.

"Fine." I said giving in. I stopped in the middle of the hallway. Emmeline tenderly lifted my shirt, she sucked in a deep breath when she saw the damage. I looked down to see a dark purple bruise and blood smeared around it from my shirt.

"Holy Fuck!" I turned to see Sirius staring at my hip. I angrily pulled my shirt down, ignoring the pain.

"Mind your own buisness." I spit at him, turning around and angrily marching away. I already knew what I needed to do, I had some bruise potion in my trunk, and I had some gauze too, that I could wrap my hip up in. I walked away from the main hall and up the stairs as quickly as I could. I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could. I saw Jenson walking towards me.

"You're going the wrong way, it's lunch time!" Jenson laughed taking my hand. His happy tone and soft voice immediately made me relax. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I know. I just busted up my hip and now I need to fix it." I told him.

"What'd you have first, care of magical creatures?" He asked turning around and walking up the stairs with me.

"No, Potions." I told him, blush rising up my face.

"You hurt yourself in potions?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was an... interesting class." I laughed, and he laughed to. It was a nice warm noise. We walked up to the dorm and I was about to go up the girls dorm stairs when Jenson stopped me.

"Here, I'll help you." He offered.

"You can come up here with me." He told me smiling, grabbing my hand and leading me to his dorm.

"You're in your sixth year?" I asked as we walked into his room. Clothes and weird things scattered his floor.

"Yeah, here, sit in my bed, I know we have a first aid kit somewhere." He told me throwing somethings in a bookshelf out.

"Here, I found it." Jenson smiled and opened up the box, he took out a small potion for bruising and a small bandaid that wasn't really going to work.

"Lemme see it." He asked. I lifted up my shirt, and he sucked in a deep breath.

"Oh, wow, this is pretty bad. I think I'll need a bit more than this." He sighed as he went back into the box, he took out a cream and some long bandages.

"This is gonna hurt a lot, but your bruise will be gone by dinner along with that nasty cut." He told me, while taking out the cream and carefully placed it on my hip, at first I only recognized how cold it was but after he finished applying it all, it burned so bad I was almost in tears. It hurt worse than when I got it.

"You alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said between clenched teeth. He tenderly took the bandage and wrapped it around my whole hip. He smiled at me and looked at my shirt.

"That's pretty bloody." He said.

"I know, give me a couple seconds, I'm just gonna go change it." I said, before carefully getting off the bed. Moving around didn't make it hurt anymore, but I still moved cautiously. I changed and unpacked my bag for the rest of my classes. I had Runes and Care of Magical Creatures this afternoon.

Jenson was waiting for me when I got down the stairs. I linked arms with him and smiled, I was starting to like Jenson more and more. He was attractive, smart, and kind. Plus, he was really nice to me.

"Thankyou." I smiled at him as we walked down the steps to the main hall. We talked about Hogwarts, and the teachers. Apparently Hogwarts was way cooler than I had thought. There was apparently a large squid in the lake, that every called Herbert. The Marauders claimed to have swam to meet the squid, but I'm pretty sure that was just a lie.

When we entered the main hall, it was bustling with life, and I smiled at the noise. I loved the noise. Thankfully our usual seats were open, but this time Emmeline, Lily, and Marlene were sitting next to our empty seats. I plopped down, and gritted my teeth, as the burning sensation that I had just gotten used to was getting worse.

"I'm sorry for stomping out on you guys." I told them.

"It's alright." Lily said, shrugging.

"How were classes squirt?!" Gideon yelled across the table in a true Gryffindor fashion, interupting our conversation.

"I broke a table and a cauldron, but I made a seventh year potion!" I informed Gideon.

"There's my favorite girl!" Gideon laughed.

"Yeah, I almost got detentions for the rest of the week on my first lesson!" I laughed.

"That's awesome. But hey, we have practice tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would come and show us your stuff!?" Gideon yelled.

"I would love to!" I yelled back.

"6 pm sharp, right after dinner!" Gideon yelled to me. I nodded and turned back to Jenson. Emmeline laughed at Gideon and my exchange. We spent the rest of the meal discussing the locations of my various classes. And it turned out that Emmeline is in every one of my classes, which was truly awesome since she is like the coolest person ever.

It was freezing outside, and Care for Magical Creatures sucked. It was relatively normal class, I didn't know very much of the information but I picked it up quickly, but the Mini Ugit Fursa, were really annoying. They were little bear like looking creatures with lots of fur. They pollinate large magical flowers and are some of the only insects that aren't dead or dorment in the winter.

Then I had runes, which was really hard, but I wasn't the only one who had problems with it. It seemed that most of the class had trouble. I worked hard, ignoring everyone else, and I actually got almost all of the Homework done in class, only having 1 equation and 2 story problems left.

I was exhausted, the day feeling like it had lasted a lot longer then it did. The main hall was already crowded when I walked in, but I slipped into my seat. I couldn't help but notice the Maruaders were not at dinner, and my senses increased, my whole body on high alert. Who knew what they were doing if they weren't at dinner, and who did they have a score to settle with? Me. I acted normal throughout dinner, but my mind was reeling, had my brother got my letter? He was leaving for Durmstrang tomorrow, so if he didn't get it tomorrow morning or today, he probably wouldn't get it for the next 3 or 4 days. And if my fear was actually valid, it might be to late. And my hip was getting better, but it had this annoying tingling that occasionally shocked me. I tried my best not to jump or suck in a deep breath when it did, but I still got a few weird looks from my table mates.

"Oh! I forgot, I might need to check it out. You don't seem to be in enough pain, when I used it for the first time I had to go to the hospital wing it hurt so bad." He told me.

"Well, it definitely hurts." I told him laughing.

"You alright? You don't seem so good." He commentated.

"I just have a lot on my mind. You know classes and stuff." I said vaguely.

"It's the first day." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, really." I told him, He raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.


	6. Trial

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy another installment of Magic of Music! To the people who are reading this story, dedicated (the few) I would appreciate it very much if you followed and commentated. It would make me want to have a bunch of unicorns and name them after you! :)**

The next day passed by in a blur of laughing and long conversations. I managed not to get a detention, even in charms where I "accidentally" poured a bucket of freezing cold water on the Marauders heads. It was all in good sport though, I think they laughed as much as I did, but now it was the thing I had been waiting for all day long. The tryout for beater. If I didn't get it, I would probably get fat based on all of the food I've been eating, and I would go stir crazy. I needed exercise, without I was lost.

It was after dinner and I was walking up to my Dorm to grab my broom, bat, and old Durmstrang uniform, I loved that uniform because it was neatly insulated so I was never freezing or sweating up a storm, plus it was a pretty burgundy that looked really snuggly, and it matched my broom.

"Wait! I want to come watch you!" Emmeline screamed as I was about to leave. She hopped off her bed and threw a heavy jacket, mittens, a scarf, and a hat on. We walked down the steps quickly.

"You're going to be the only girl if you make it on right?" She asked as we ran down the steps to prevent being late.

"Yeah, but it was the same on the Durmstrang team, I don't really mind anyway" I told her as we ran outside.

"But doesn't it get awkward and stuff, like when they talk about... boy stuff." She asked. I wrinkled my nose as I remembered my old team.

"After like a month, they forgot I was a girl, and they talk about the most... _gross_ things." I shuddered.

"And you stayed on the team?" Emmeline asked surprised.

"They were like my family, in fact I really should write them." I thought out loud.

"Wow, you have a lot of people to write to, have you gotten your locket yet?" She asked. It took me a minute to remember what she was talking about.

"No, I haven't heard word yet." I told her.

"Well, I hope you find it." she said as we reached the field.

"GOOD LUCK!" She cried. I waved goodbye and walked over to the field. I watched Gideon run out of the locker room.

"Edie!" He yelled running over and squeezing the life out of me. I laughed.

"Hey, don't kill her! She's our only hope!" Edison laughed as he walked out of the locker room. Gideon dropped me to the ground. Gregory came over and fist bumped me. I jumped up and down to keep warm, but I was faring a lot better than the boys. They were shaking.

"That's a pretty fancy uniform." Gregory said looking at my special uniform.

"Yeah, it keeps me pretty warm." I said smiling.

"You'll need it, it's pretty cold." Gideon stated. Sirius Black and James Potter then finally stepped out of the locker room, their hair looking too perfect, and it looked like they had put make up on. I snorted and looked to Gideon. I got on my tip toes.

"Did they just do their hair for Practice?" I whispered in his ear, my eyebrows raising.

"I think they did. Don't worry they don't _normally _do this." He whispered back. I nodded and stood back down. I couldn't believe that they did their hair for practice. It was incredibly weird. Who does that? I mounted my broom and held my bat.

"We're just gonna warm up, and then Hufflepuff agreed to have a scrimmage with us." Gideon told us.

"Is that really a good idea? Won't they see all of our weaknesses before we begin playing?" James Potter asked as if no one else had though of that.

"Yeah, but if we play it right, they won't see our weaknesses and we will see all of theirs." I explained.

"And plus, they aren't our real competitors, we all now how much they sucked last year." Gideon said.

"But they can go spill to the Slytherins, that is if we don't _play it right._" Sirius butted in.

"And they have a whole new team this year, they might actually be pretty good." Fabian pointed out.

"Well, we already said yes to them, and I'm captain, so go warm up, because we just wasted a good 10 minutes talking, and I really don't want us to waste another 10 minutes running laps." Gideon told us.

"Fine." James Potter snapped, getting on his broom and flying around a bit. I shot up in the sky and took out my practice bludger. I hit them as they came at me going so fast it made me dizzy. I skillfully hit all of them, ducking when they came towards me, or hitting them out of the way. I put the Bludger away 10 minutes in though, since I should also practice with another bludger, I flew down to the ground and took out my safety bludger, so that it would stop at the last second, and not harm any of the players. I threw it out, and practiced.

We all were lined up, the Hufflepuffs in their bright yellow pinnys. They were standing straight, and looking a little intimidating, as they stood like a united front. We were more kind of glaring at each other and looked a lot like a bunch of petty girly girls. We played like it too, the chasers were not only competing with each other, but against each other. Fabian and Gideon would never pass to each other, so it was up to James Potter to exchange for the two, and let's face it, James Potter isn't very good at sharing. I learned early in the game I would have to watch my back since Sirius wouldn't help me in the least. He also explodes when I try to help him, so I guess both of us are practically playing alone. And then you have Edison, and Gregory who both do their jobs flawlessly, which is the only way we won. No one scored on us, just like we weren't scoring on anyone, and Edison caught the snitch. We didn't play right at all, and they knew our weakness, that they were individuals, not a team, and we weren't helping each other. When I landed, I debated whether or not I even wanted to play Quidditch anymore, this was not a team, and I kinda missed having a team.

"Can I join the Hufflepuff team?" I asked teasing.

"House pride!" Gideon yelled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"How about Team unity." I snorted.

"You're on the team!" Gideon smiled ignoring my comment.

"Thanks." I said, not very enthusiastically, I wasn't sure I wanted to be on this team, but I liked Quidditch, and this was my only opportunity.

I waved goodbye as I walked out of the tent. It was really cold and I was glad I a bunch of jackets, sweaters, and wool socks.

"EDIE!" Jenson called running towards me.

"Jenson!" I called back smiling.

"So, you got on?!" He asked smiling, and jumping with enthusiasm.

"You bet." I told him grinning. He hugged me and hugged him back.

"Aren't you freezing?" I asked him, as I was, and he was wearing much less than I.

"Nah, I used enough warming charms to make it feel like I am Bermuda right now, sunbasking." He said grinning wildly. I laughed hard.

We walked back into the castle, as it got darker and darker. By the time we reached the Gryffindor common room, it was pitch black outside, and around 10 pm. The common room was sill alive with people slaving over homework, or lounging about chatting. It was warmer than outside, and everyone there seemed just a bit happier.

I hugged Jenson goodbye and hopped up the steps to my room. I pushed the door open to see my dorm completely empty. This was a first for sure, so I decided to relish in the quietness. I dug through my trunk and pulled out the record player. It ruined my family. I looked at the object. It was all the records player' fault. I wanted to explode it. Just set it on fire. But it wasn't really the record player's fault. And to blow it up would be a waste of a perfectly amazing record player, plus it would set my bed on fire. I swallowed the guilt of even taking the thing with me and I pulled out my wand. I twirled my wand in my fingers, before I decided what I was going to do.

At 1 in the morning the record player finally looked the same, except now, it didn't have a power outlet, and it also ran on the power Hogwarts generates. I had done the same thing with Rose, but Durmstrang's power is a lot easier to tap into, and her record player is a lot less complex than mine. No one was back in the dorm room yet though, which left me all alone, and I decided to fall asleep.

I woke up, Lily having a panic attack. She was crying, and had big purple bags underneath her eyes. She looked horrible, and I had no idea what was going on.

"I-I'm g-gonna fail t-this t-test!" She cried placing her head in her hands. I raised my eyebrows at her foolishness. It was just a test.

"She get's really passionate about her subjects. Transfiguration is her worst subject, and she only studied for two hours the night before because we made her go to the kitchens with us." Emmeline told me.

"Oh, so she thinks she's gonna fail?" I asked, I didn't even know we had a test today, it was the first day of class, but it was also transfiguration, so I was set.

"Yeah, she get's really worked up, doesn't she. I think we're just gonna get her to take a shower and then maybe she'll be calm enough to make it to Herbology on time."

"Do you need some help?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Emmeline said.

We were rushing to get to Herbology which did not help Lily's fragile mental state. At all. She looked like she was about to break down again as we entered the greenhouse. I was extremely nervous too, I had never had herbology before, and I was doomed. I was even bad at the poisonous plants class we had. I was so bad that they kicked me out of the class for everyone's safety. These people had been taking this class for their whole school careers, this was my first ever class.

We stood in front of mini palm tree looking trees. They had purple slimy trunks with rubbery billowing yellow leaves. They were the definition of important and tropical, and I was guaranteed to kill it.

"Okay class, these are Sunshine plants, one leave on fire will give you light for the rest of the week, but these babies aren't big enough to light up for a minute, but the heat of your finger will set them alight, so please, just be careful, I had them shipped all the way from the Caribbean. They are class C plants, so please be careful moving them."

I took a shovel and began digging the dirt around the plant. I was just going to uproot it from the pot and then put it in the other bucket, and fill it with dirt.

I put the shovel down again and something came spewing up. Right into my face. My eyes burned and I choked on the substance.

"Oh, dear. There's always one of them." The old squat lady sighed, levitating me, right before I blacked out.

The rest of the week was pretty boring. I fell into a schedule, in potions I would do my best, I would make on perfect potion, and then try to make a second potion. Most of the time I would make a perfect potion in the remaining time, but every once in a while I would have to finish it later that night in my dorm. Prof. Slughorn still hated me though.

In history of Magic, I didn't understand a thing, and it was the same thing with herbology, except Prof. Sprout noticed how lost I was and now I had to go to herbology help with two other kids. She attempted to teach me, but I never understood a thing she said. I think one day she even tried to feed me to a carnivorous plant, but I'm not so sure.

Quidditch practice sucks, we don't do any team bonding exercises, we just practice by ourselves and have speed and reflex races. Sometimes we do athletic exercises, but no one even attempts to do them right. I am the only one who even runs anymore, everyone else, including the captian just kinda sits on the sidelines with stupid excuses.

Meals are great, I sit with Lily, Emmeline, Marlene, Jenson, Gideon, and every once in a while Edison and Gregory will pop their heads in, and say something. It's always loud, and I eat so much I swear that I am going to become obese, but then again, I actually try in Quidditch Practice.

It wasn't until Saturday morning that I got a letter from Hunter.

I rolled out of my bed, and fell onto the floor. I was so used to sleeping in a corner, that this bed with two open side things was really messing me up. Lily and Marlene were already awake, Marlene was gushing over some magazine and Lily was furoiously studying, for some stupid test. Emmeline had gotten knocked out sometime around midnight last night when she put dolfin beard and moal spit in a potion together. She was still out and her potion was spilled all over her bed. Our room was already a mess and I was pretty sure that Elizabeth had come into the dorm for a grand total of an hour all week long. I wonder where she sleeps. Or if she even does, or what Lily, Emmeline, and Marlene did to make her loathe them so much that she won't even sleep in the same room as them.

I got up off the floor and cleaned up the mess on Emmeline's bed. It was dripping onto the floor, and smoke covered her face. I casted a scourgify on her too, in hopes that she might wake up a little clean. I put away her ingredients and cleaned up her cauldron before I stored under her bed, where she always puts it, so that none of us knock it down, kick it, trip over it, step in it, get stuck in it, or use it to drink water out of (Lily when she's really tired because she spent all night studying). Or I guess, so she doesn't loose it, I had no idea that all of us owned enough clothes to fill this room, so I am under the impression that people throw clothes they don't want in our room because they know that we won't even notice until we pack up for holiday in February.

I cringe when I see a neon pink bra... definitely not mine. I use my toe to kick over by Elizabeth's bed. At first I had no idea why Lily's bed would be anywhere near Elizabeth's, but now I know it's because Lily makes a tape line, anything that crosses the tape line will be incinerated. Her and Elizabeth's portion of the room is organized and spotless, making our side of the room look even worse. My dorm was pretty bad at Durmstrang, but since I roomed with Rose, it stayed relatively clean, not spotless, but it wasn't as bad as this.

Lily was in love with my Record Player, even though I could barely even look at it. She would often play it, using her own albums, or tuning it to the Wizards Radio, either way our room always sounded and looked like a hurricane, you would have Lily crying out of frustration, booms from Emmelines potion messes, Marlenes girlish squeals when she sees a hot boy, and my Record Player blasting away.

I found a new way to pass my time, and it was picking up books about dueling tactics, since Hogwarts had way different books than Durmstrang, I was learning how to duel all over again, with different spells and moves. I just needed to find someone to do it with me.

It took twenty minutes for me to leave the dorm, since I was constantly pulled back by questions from Lily about tests, and questions from Marlene about which guy was hotter or which nail color to go for. When I finally got down the stairs, I made it to the portrait before realizing I was still in my pajamas. I was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and some shorts, the shorts weren't that short, and the sweatshirt was clean so I decided to go with it. Normally at Durmstrang no one cared what you wore on the weekends, so sometimes we wore our pajamas all weekend long, even to Dinner, or when we went out to town.

Turns out at Hogwarts, you wore actual clothes on the weekend, even to Breakfast, people even take showers and get ready before coming leaving their dorm room. Thankfully, Gideon and Jenson were there to lessen the stares, but even they were wearing jeans and a t-shirt, their hair neatly brushed and wet from a shower. My hair was sticking up at all ends, and I obviously took a shower yesterday morning.

"Nice Pj's." Jenson laughed as I sat down.

"Shut up." I moaned.

"Ha! I like the sheep!" Gideon laughed. When I looked down I realized that these were my sheep shorts, the ones that fly around my shorts. I put my head in my hands.

"You aren't wearing any kind of shoes." Jenson laughed.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed blushing.

"Wait here. I need a picture of this." Jenson said getting off his bench, and running up the stairs. I forked a couple pieces of french toast unto my plate. I made a huge puddle of syrup and then piled some bacon, far away from the syrup.

An owl plopped on my shoulder and began pecking at my hair. I tried to shoo it away, but it got angrier. The completely black owl began to go mad, pecking all over my face. I tried to push it away but it got my hand. I screamed, fell off the bench. People started laughing. I blindly reached up and tried to swat the bird away, I ended up getting a letter. The bird then flew away. I clumsily got up and plopped on the bench. I turned to Jenson who had a camera in his hand. He had obviously came sometime during the bird attack.

"That came straight from the movie Birds." Jenson laughed, as a couple pieces of film came out of the camera. I tried to grab them, as I watched my self get attacked by the owl, and fall off the bench, screaming. It was on repeat, me getting attacked, falling off the bench. I'm sure most people wouldn't even notice the fact I was wearing pajamas.

Gideon took two, and Jenson kept the rest, obviously planning to give them to other people, spreading my embarrassment, even more. I forgot about the letter, until I went to use my left hand to cut my french toast, and the letter was still in it. I quickly sat on the letter and continued eating the toast.


	7. Letters

Dear Edie,

Don't write me back. I love you a lot, and I say that for your own safety. Stay were you are, at all costs. I'm not in the best situation right now, let Mutti know that I am peachy, I'm at Fathers house, and he's taking to alcohol again.

Love

Hunter.

I looked at the letter, feeling like that I knew just as much before I opened the letter as I do now that I've read it. And why can I not write him back? My mind was reeling, was he intercepted? Is that why he's at fathers house? And it would explain why I cannot write Dad, because I guess Dad would try and get my back at his house too. And Dad was an Alcoholic? Why would Mom care if he's drinking Alcohol again. Is this supposed to make her feel better or worse? Should I copy it word for word, and send it to her?

I was just full of questions, but thankfully I had all day long to relax, it was a Saturday. Lily and Marlene had gone down to breakfast, but Emmeline was still knocked out, and I was thinking about sending her to Madam Pomfrey. Maybe she put something else in the cauldron that reacted worse. I constantly checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive. I took out my parchment and a electric blue colored quill I never knew that I had.

Dear Mum,

Hello! Hogwarts is pretty cool, I just think that I am failing Herbology, I get a Troll on every homework, project and test. I love you tons, and Hogwarts is way warmer than Durmstrang! I got Gryffindor, and I was wondering if you would send me some peppermint tea, and Raspberry tea packets, I didn't pack any, and they don't serve tea for breakfast.

Hunter isn't doing so well, in fact he's doing "Peachy." He's at Dad's house too, for some odd reason, and "Dad's taken back to Alcohol." I think this has something to do with a deal Dad apparently made when he married you. Did he actually entrust his first born son to his cause? Anyway, anything you can explain would honestly help.

Love

Edie

I sealed the envelope, and got another for Rose, I scribbled out a long letter describing Hogwarts, the Quidditch team, my new friends, and how much I missed her. I sealed the letter, glad I left out the part about Hunter, she probably would go asking around and get herself hurt.

I pulled my cloak and checked Emmeline, she was still doing just fine, in fact I was pretty sure she was just sleeping, making up for all of those missed nights spent making potions. I walked down the corridors on the way to the owlery. I walked passed by a couple people I knew the names of. There was no one in the owlery, and I sent out both my letters.

I was on the way back when it started snowing, and it looked like it was going to get worse. I was dreading the Quidditch practice that we were going to have tonight. It would be cold and wet, and even my fancy Quidditch robes wouldn't do anything.

"EDIE!" I heard someone call. I spun on my feet to the direction of the voice.

"Jenson!" I called seeing him run towards me. He enveloped me in a huge hug.

"Wow, why are you so happy?" I asked laughing.

"Because my youngest sister made a cup smash against the wall!" He cried lifting me up and spinning me around. I began laughing.

"Your happy because your sister ruined a cup?" I raised my eyebrows.

"She showed magical ability! She might be a wizard! And do you know what that means?!" He exclaimed his eyes wild with excitement.

"What?" I asked smiling, feeling excited for him too. He showed me a picture of his youngest sister, and she was the cutest thing I have ever seen. It was amazing that she was showing magical ability.

"Muggle born wizards get powers two ways. Their body either creates it, itself, or it lies dormant in the family for a couple generations before popping up again. And if there are two muggle born wizards in a family, it means that the rest of the generation is wizards too!" He cried, spinning me around again.

"Does that mean that all of your sisters might be wizards too!" I exclaimed, my heart skipping a beat. This was amazing. Absolutely fantastic, if all of his little sisters were wizards than that meant that Lily, the oldest would go to Hogwarts next year too, and then they would all live happily in the wizarding world!

"Yes!" He cried. He finally let me down. We were still really close, our breaths warming up each others cheeks. Snowflakes fell softly onto his head, but melted as soon as the touched his hot skin. His warm chocolately eyes, that looked as warm as the hot chocolate I planned on drinking as soon as we got back bore into my eyes. He was so close I could see the dotting of freckles on his dark skin. He was about to open his mouth when someone threw a snowball right at his face. I spun to the direction of the snowball thrower, and there was Sirius Black, laughing his ass off.

"YOU DIPSHIT!" I yell using my old skills to make a huge snowball, and I threw packed it hard. It was almost solid ice by the time it hit Sirius, knocking him to the ground. I laughed as he got off the ground covered in snow and almost freezing.

"THIS IS WAR!" He yelled back. He turned to yell to someone I couldn't see, but surely enough, a minute later James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. I turned to Jenson.

"We need back up." He said looking at me.

"I'll make a fort, you go get everyone you can." I said smiling at him.

"You sure?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Positive." I said to him, nodding.

I slowly backed up, ducking and dodging as many snowballs as I could. I kept walking backwards until I found defendable ground. I finally found the best spot possible. It was right by a large lake, meaning that we could easily see anyone coming from behind, requiring only one person on guard. Just as I stood by it, Gideon joined me.

"Nice spot." He praised as he came over and began making a fort with the fallen snow. I continued throwing the snow balls, hitting many of the marauders who had yet to make a fort yet, and had employed Peter Pettigrew to make the fort and I honestly didn't think that he had a clue what he was doing, whereas this was a common pass time at Durmstrang.

Soon Emmeline, Marlene, Edison and Gregory had joined our side, and two girly girls from the years below us joined the marauders. We battled far into the afternoon, and I had casted so many warming charms that it was ridiculous. Jenson returned too, making the teams even. Both forts growed to be over six feet tall, and we ambushed the Marauders twice before they finally had people put on guard.

By 5 in the evening I was the only girl left. We still had Jenson and Gideon, the other boys leaving to do "Homework" and they had Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black.

I watched James Potter creep up in my perifeal vision, and just as he got a little to close for comfort, I wipped around, the hard ice ball I had been creating in my hand and I launched it right at James Potter's face, sending him flying backwards, and he hit his head on a tree.

I called a pause as I levitated the boy.

"I'll bring him back." Remus Lupin yelled as we met in the center of the field.

"I have to go guys, I'm getting frost bite on my fingers." Gideon said after.

"Okay." I sighed. I softly let James Potter down as Remus Lupin lifted him up carefully and brought him inside the castle, Gideon walking with them. I grinned, it was two against one, we were so going to win.

"No forts?" Sirius asked, I smiled, he was just making his defeat easier.

"Fine." I said, Jenson stood right next to me. The original people who fought the war.

"Go." I said.

Sirius took the advantage and took snowballs he had stored in his cloak and began pelting us with them. I ran back, to the lake, while making weak snowballs. Jenson doing the same. We backed up into the lake, and the ice. I took a step, carefully to test the water and smiled when it seemed pretty sturdy, I just made sure not to step to far. I started to make harder snowballs, and I continued to hit Sirius, knocking him to the ground. He would just get back up though.

Sirius suddenly squated down, we still pelted him, but he was focusing on something, forcing his shaking hands to make something. When he stood up I saw what it was. A huge snowball. He launched it at me, sending me flying backwards. My eyes widened as I realized what he just did. I was flying over Ice, on a lake.

The water was frigid, and I was suddenly thankful for all of those swimming lessons I took as a kid. I swam to the top level of the water, and I tried to break the ice, but the ice was too thick for me to break. I felt the cold and the lack of air get to me, and I felt dizzy.

I saw a hazy figure swim down to get me. When they got closer I realized it was Sirius. Sirius had nice hair, and looked really pale underwater.

I opened my eyes, as I was hacking up water, my body shaking it was so cold. It was numb, and I looked up to a frantic Jenson.

"Sh-She's alive." He panted looking at me with wide eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." I mumbled my vocie hoarse.

"Edie, I'm so sorry-" He began walking over to my a squatting down. I mustered up all of my strength and punched him in the nose.

"Save it for someone who cares." I spat at him with as much vigor as I could muster after almost drowning.

"Could someone bring me to the Hospital wing?" I asked. They were both just watching me. Jenson picked me up, cradling me. I snuggled into his chest.

"You could just levitate her you know." Sirius grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I don't want to be levitated." I said. I registered what I said, but I couldn't believe I was saying it. I must be really tired. Jenson was just so warm...

I rolled over in the itchy hospital sheets.

"Edie, are you awake?" Someone asked me.

"No." I grumbled hugging the sheets closer to my body.

"C'mon, wake up already. It's Sunday!" another voice exclaimed.

"Eat some rice." I told them pulling the covers over my head.

"She's still delusional I guess." Someone whispered to someone else.

"She wasn't ever delusional." Jenson, I think, whispered.

"She wanted to be carried by you." Sirius said.

"Shut it." Jenson grumbled.

"Hey, c'mon wake up." Emmeline whispered into my ear. I groaned and slowly rose.

"Can't you let me sleep?" I asked, tired of them.

"EDIE!" Jenson cried hugging me tightly.

"Your finally awake! You have no idea how worried I was! I thought you were going to die!" Lily rambled.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said, but I ignored him. Instead I turned to Gideon who had yet to say something.

"So, how's James?" I asked, remembering I had knocked him out.

"I'm doing just fine! You stole my thunder though!" James yelled from right next to me.

"Do I have to ask you all to leave!?" Madam Pomfrey yelled from her office.

"No." Lily answered sheepishly.

"Well, if you're all right Edie, I have a date with the ever sexy Amos Diggory." She squealed leaving the wing.

"I can't believe she finally got him to go out with her, she was literally begging him since third year." Lily laughed. Sirius waved goodbye and went to go sit with James. They all talked quietly.

"Well, I have a Quidditch meeting to hold with two members." Gideon laughed, and got up.

"Bye Giddeon! Have fun!" I cried.

"You too!" He laughed.

"I'm gonna go make a potion." Emmeline winked at me getting up and leaving.

"Thankyou!" I called to her.

"Well, I have to go study." Lily raised her eyebrows at me, and I was starting to get the jist.

There was no one but Jenson and she scooched closer to me.

"When you get out of here,will you go on a walk around the castle, like a date?" He asked.

"Yeah." I grinned. He smiled back. He kissed my forehead, and we talked.

I stretched glad to be out of the hospital bed, Jenson stood next to me, smiling.

"I'm just gonna get some clothes on." I told him motioning to my dressing gown, I held my soggy clothes in my hand.

"Sounds great." He grinned, we walked together laughing and just all around talking. I walked up the steps to the girls dorm.

I came back down, in a pair of jeans, and a large sweater. Jenson wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into him.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Periwinkle Blue, yours?" I asked.

"Red, Gryffindor pride, duh!" He laughed.

"Favorite animal?" I asked.

"Lion. Yours?" He asked, I snorted at his choice.

"Polar Bears." I smiled.

"What's your favorite kind of tea?" He asked.

"Raspberry, yours?" I asked.

"Peppermint." He smiled.

"Really? I love Peppermint!" I exclaimed he laughed.

We spent the whole trip over, quizzing each other on silly things. We fell into an easy and light conversation. We stopped at large portrait of a fruit bowl. Jenson tickled the pear and the door slid open, revealing a large room full of house elves. They hopped about cleaning up dinner.

I sat up on the counter and watched as Jenson got us two teas, his peppermint, and mine raspberry.

I sipped my tea, and we still talked, I had a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of my belly. It felt like I was being hugged by a giant teddy bear.

Long after I finished my tea, and I began to get drowsy, Jenson and I headed back to our common room. Once we stepped inside, Jenson hugged me, and I was aware of the glances by all of the people in the common room, laboring to finish last minute assignments.

I let go of Jenson and smiled.

"Goodnight." I sighed. He waved goodbye and I climbed the stairs. I changed into pajamas and slid under the covers. Everyone was already asleep, and Elizabeth was actually sleeping in her bed. The date was amazing but it wasn't enough to make me forget about everything that was going on with Hunter. I began worrying, and I found that I couldn't go to sleep.

I climbed out of my bed and pulled a heavy coat on. I padded down the steps, and carefully slipped out of the common room. I walked through the corridors until I reached the doors leading outside. I pushed one open, and I walked out into the cold night. The snow was still on the ground and you could smell the crisp winter air. I sat down in the snow and took a deep breath. It began to lightly snow, the flakes melting on my nose. I admired the full moon, that was high up in the sky. It lit the snow beneath me up, creating just enough lighting to see around.

I thought about my brother and what his letter could mean. Was he really stuck with the other side? Were they hurting him? Or was he treated like one of them? Was he becoming one of them? Did he like what was happening or did it haunt him? Was he forced to hurt anyone or did he just stay at whatever crap hole they were using as a base?

Then I thought about my mum. Was she lonely, living all by herself in the house? Was Erdis keeping her company? Did she get a job or make some new friends. I never normally worried, but now there just seemed like so much to worry about, and I couldn't help it.

"EDIE! IS THAT YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE! GO BACK INSIDE!" I heard Sirius Black yell, as he ran out of the forbidden forest.

"Are you stupid?" He asked as he grabbed my arm and yanked me off the snow. He ran with me inside of the castle.

"There's a reason that there are rules preventing people from going outside at night." He panted as we sat inside of the castle.

"Yeah, well I have yet to hear these rules." I told him.

"You could've died." He was getting more angry.

"I was close to the castle." I supplied relaxed.

"There are animals at night that smell humans and will come and get you!" He yelled at me.

"Then why were you out!" I turned to him, tired of Sirius Black getting mad at me.

"Because I know how to handle myself!" Sirius Black yelled at me coming closer and closer to my face.

"Are you trying to say I don't know how to handle myself!?" I cried, he was so stupid, and arrogant. I was seething.

"What would you do if a Werewolf came over to you?!" He asked, and I snorted.

"I would use werestup." I answered calmly.

"What?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Werestup. You know the spell that renders any werewolf unconcious. I hear it gives them a mighty headache. But there aren't even any werewolves at Hogwarts, all of your creature are probably safe. We go out into the forest for Care of Magical Creatures, and see what we can find." I told him.

"Yeah, well there are Werewolves, and other things that are much much worse, so you should stay far away from the magical forest. Especially at night." He reprimanded me.

"I'll do whatever I want. See you next full moon!" I sang. I waved goodbye before turning on me heel. I knew exactly what was going on, Sirius was out in the forest, probably doing some research or crap on werewolves, and probably found one. That's why he was running. I should probably teach him werestup. It might help him.

I was about to enter the common room, when Sirius grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Hey, don't man handle me." I told him.

"How did you find out?!" He demanded.

"What the Fuck dude? Let me go." I exclaimed, his nails were digging harder into my shoulder.

"How did you find out?!" He repeated.

"It was obvious. You were running, you mentioned werewolves, it was a full moon. I don't care about your fucking research. Let. Me. Go. Because I have my wand, and no one will know if you end up sprawled about the floor unconscious." I growled, taking my wand out, with my free hand. Sirius Black visibly relaxed. The research theory was wrong.

"Sorry." He stated dryly.

"I bet you are." I muttered dryly.

"I really am." He insisted, this time a bit more meaningfully.

"Yeah, well I don't give a fuck." I mumbled, taking off my robes and pulling down the shirt on my shoulder. I looked at the 4 crescent moon cuts in my shoulder. They were bleeding.

"Holy shit. Sorry." Sirius Black exclaimed. I healed the skin quickly but the pain didn't go away.

"Bye." I grumbled walking up the stairs. I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to get much sleep.


End file.
